The invention relates to a head restraint for a vehicle seat according to the features of the preamble of claim 1.
In the prior art, DE 10 2004 034 158 A1 describes a head restraint for a seat, in particular motor vehicle seat, which is arranged on a seat back and has means enabling the head restraint to be lowered from a use position into a non-use position. In the non-use position, a free view for an occupant to the rear is made possible; in this case, the head restraint can be shifted into the non-use position to a lowered position in front of the seat back where it forms an annoying contour.
US 2005 0168 038 A1 describes a head restraint for a vehicle seat, the head restraint having an inverted L shape.
JP 2007 082 616 A describes a vehicle seat with a head restraint arrangement and an associated height adjustment.
DE 10 2010 003 664 A1 describes a seat arrangement with a seat back, a supporting column which extends from the seat back, and a headrest which is arranged pivotably on the supporting column. The headrest has a lower headrest section, an upper headrest section which extends from the lower headrest section, and a hinge clip which connects the headrest pivotably to the supporting column. The headrest is prevented from pivoting in a first direction of rotation about an axis of rotation when the lower headrest section is in engagement with the supporting column.